Gary and Company
by Boolia
Summary: Little Gary longs for a home so he goes to live in a gang of pickpockets led by Meowth. So when SpongeBob comes into his life, Gary now has to chose. Living life as a pickpocket or with SpongeBob. Mainly like the Disney one. Has some elements as the book
1. Chapter 1

Gary and Company

Chapter 1

_"Pick me, pick me_!" Nermal cried. He, Mia the remlit, Perry, and Gary were in a box, waiting to be taken home to their new families. They were all six months old. Poof was already taken home by Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"With my irresting charms," Nermal bragged. "I'll be taken to a loving family in no time!" He batted his eyes. Immediately, Jon's mom's arms lifted him up. _"See_? What did I tell you? I'm too cute to resist and I bet I will still be as cute when I'm a cat."

Next was Zelda's father. He picked up Mia and rubbed her tummy.

"Do you want to make my daughter happy?" He tickled the cat-like creature's tummy. "Huh, do you?" The remlit proudly mewed. He than left. Gary sighed sadly.

"I don't think I'll ever go to a loving home." Gary said.

"Sure you will Gary!" Perry reassured him.

"But I'm slow. Nobody wants a slow snail for a pet."

"Snails are supposed to be slow. And besides, you are pretty fast when you want to be."

"Well I suppose so, but I'll still not get a home."

Just than Phineas and Ferb ran up. Their mom, dad and sister were behind them. Candace was listening to her MyPod. Phineas picked Perry up and hugged him.

"Look Ferb; a platypus!" The little boy said.

"Let's name him Barthomew." Ferb suggested.

"_Nah_! He looks more like a Perry."

"Perry's good too."

"You're leaving me alone?" Gary asked.

"I have to." Perry told them. Gary looked disappointed. "But have faith Gary. I'm sure you're go to a loving family before you know it."

"I don't think so."

"Have faith in yourself. Your time will come. Remember what your mom said, 'keep your dream alive, only the strong survive.'" He and his new family then left.

Gary sighed as he curled up in a corner of the box. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Suddenly, it began to thunderstorm. It was raining cats and dogs. Little Gary tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't.

Suddenly, the rain washed Gary away. The little snail mewed helplessly as he rammed into a street corner. He got up and shook himself off.

Suddenly, some worms growled and barked at him. Gary looked at them, terrified. The worms inched closer. Gary was then off like a jet. The worms slithered after him.

The snail found a fence, climbed up it and jumped off the other side. He ran and ran, leaving the disappointed worms behind on the other side.

Gary found a truck, climbed up into the wheel and fell asleep.

In the morning, the trucks engine started. Startled, Gary jumped off before it took off.

Gary then found a hot dog vendor. Guarding it was a Koopa Troopa. Gary's stomach growled. He slowly slithered on over.

"_Hot Dogs_!" Shouted the Koopa. "_Hot Dogs_, get them while they're hot! If not, then they're cold dogs I guess. Come on, you know you want them!"

He then saw Gary.

"_Go on_!" He told him. _"Shoo_! You're not getting my hot dogs!" Gary then gave him the puppy dog look.

"_No_! That's not going to work this time! So just forget about it and go away! " He turned back to the passersby's. "Hot Dogs, anyone?" Gary slithered towards the vendor. Koopa saw this and ran up to him. He picked him up.

"How many times do I have to say this? No means no, and that's _final_!" He tossed Gary away in an ally like a bowling ball and went on calling.

Gary rolled and bumped into Roger who was passing by. He fell down.

"_Hey_!" The alien barked. _"Watch it_; I'm walking here! _Sheech_!" Roger stood back up.

"_Sorry_." Gary apologized. "I was just getting a sausage when I was tossed in here." Roger looked at the snail.

"You were trying to get a sausage?"

"Yes." Roger looked at the koopa selling hot dogs then got an idea.

"Why don't you try again?"

"Are you _nuts_? I'm _never _going back there again." Gary was about to leave when Roger stopped him.

"_Whoa_, slow down kid!"

"Well, I don't have a choice. I _am_ a snail after all."

"_Hmm_, good point. But you're not going to just give up are you? I say let's change Koopa Troopa's mind." Gary looked at Roger.

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to stealing food, I'm an expert. It'll be a snap; like stealing candy from a baby!"

"_Really_?" Gary then realized something. "Wait a minute, what's the catch?"

"No catch kid! You can trust me!"

"I don't know. You are from an adult show and Mom did say not to trust strangers on the street, before she…" He than sighed sadly. "Well, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then _don't_ talk about it! And my name's Roger, _there!_ I am no longer a stranger to you! Now let's go get those sausages!"

"_How?" _

"Like _this!"_ He than picked Gary up.

"Hey, what're you doing? Let me down!"

"Bowling for sausages!"

"_Wait, no, no, no_!"

"_1, 2, 3_!" He then rolled Gary like a bowling ball in Koopa Troopa's direction.

Koopa Troopa looked in their direction and immediately shielded himself.

"_No, no, no, no, NO_!" He screamed. Gary crashed into him. They both fell onto the hot dog cart.

Roger, sneakily swiped a roll of sausages and wore them around his neck like a boa.

"Well, adios kid!" He said, going away.

"_Hey_!" Gary called. "Wait a minute!" Before Koopa Troopa could grab him, the snail hopped from his grasp and went after Roger.

"_Curses_!" Koopa Troopa slammed his fist on the mustard which was facing towards him. The mustard squited in his eyes making him scream, hands over eyes. _"Awww, my eyes!" _

"So, when do we get to eat?" An eager Gary asked when he caught up to Roger. "I'm _starving!_"

"_We_?" Roger wanted to know. "What do you mean '_we_'?"

"Well, I helped you getting those sausages, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is that we can share the sausages."

"_Share?_" He let out a snort. "I don't know the meaning of it."

"Oh, well sharing is when you…" Roger got up in the mollusk's face.

"I was being sarcastic." He resumed walking.

"Oh right. But come on, I helped you. Just a tiny bit?"

"_Nope_!"

"You're not being fair you know."

"You didn't ask if I would be fair."

"But I'm hungry!"

"But I'm hungry!" Roger mocked. "Live with it!"

"I don't get it. Why are you being so mean?"

"I live by being mean, snail." As Gary chased him down, he began to sing.

"_Mean, mean, mean, mean, mean!_

_That's what I am_

_I'm rude, obnoxious, a cheater, a liar, a prankster_

_People say I'm a monster_

_That's just me_

_And that's all I'll ever be_

_I'm mean!_

_And like my language, our show is never clean!_

_I'm bad news and just plain rotten_

_If you arrest me, I'll never be forgotten_

_But that's just me_

_And that's all I'll ever be_

_If you don't like it, tough luck_

_Because believe it or not, I have to in order to live_

_When I see a homeless person on the sidewalk, I won't even give him a buck_

_If you don't believe me, ask the stupid German fish_

_Being mean always, that is my wish_

_That's all I'll ever going to be_

_So someday, you may live in a big old city_

_But all I'm ever going to be is mean_

_Mean, mean, mean, mean, mean, mean_

_If you ask why, I'll just look at you and laugh_

_I'll push you in water and hear you splash_

_Because I'm mean_

_And that's all I'll ever be_

_Mean, mean, mean, mean, mean_

_That's all I'll ever be."_

"_That's all he'll ever be." _Passing female cartoons sang and then went on their ways.

"You know." Roger told Gary. "You're pretty fast when you want to be.'

"Yeah, I know." Gary answered.

"_See you snail_!" The alien said moments later then went into an alley. But Gary didn't give up, he was determined. He wanted his sausages!

He followed the alien into a little house.

He was on a boardwalk. He peered down below and saw Grimer, Leela, Jake and Dudley. Leela was reading on the couch, Dudley was chasing his tail, Jake was watching TV and had a soda, and Grimer was dancing to some "I was Born this Way."

"_I was born this way_," The Pokémon sang along. "_I was born this way_!" He got onto a crate. "_I was born this way, yeah_!" Leela put down her book and gave him a stern look.

"_Grimer_!" She scolded. Grimer looked at her. "Shush! I'm trying to read!"

"Sorry Miss. Leela. But I was born this way!"

"Yeah, born to be annoying." She resumed reading. Grimer scowled at her. Next he made his way to Jake.

"Hey Jakey, my main _dog_! _Whatcha' doin'_?"

Dudley stopped to give a stern look at Grimer.

"I mean, my _second _main dog. What's _shakin_'?" Dudley smiled then went back with chasing his tail.

"_Shhh_," Jake shushed him. "I'm watching man."

"What you watching?"

"I'm watching a car chase. Someday, it'll be me chasing those cars."

"You want to chase cars? _Ohhhhh_, because you're a dog! I get you!" Jake looked annoyed.

"Annoying others while they're trying to watch the television is _not_ cool man. If you're going to annoy me, then why don't you leave?"

"_Ouch_! _Somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"_Shhhhh_!"

"_Okay, okay_!" He went over to Dudley. "Hey Dudley, why are you chasing your tail?"

"My tail called me stupid." Dudley answered. "It also called you a stupid Pokémon, plus it's _fun_!"

"_Ohh_! That tail needs to be _fixed_! Carry on then!" He then left to dance to the next song.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_" Grimer sang, putting his hands in the air. "_Saying AYO! Gotta Let GO!"_

"Did you get our food, Jake?" Leela asked, keeping her eyes on her book. Jake looked at her.

"_Me_?" He questioned.

"Yeah, today was the day to get food."

"_Ohhh_," He gave a guilty smile and laugh. "Oops, guess I forgot." Everyone groaned, Dudley stopped for a moment.

"What are we going to eat then?" He wanted to know. Without an answer, he continued chasing his tail.

"That's okay!" Grimer reassured them. "I can eat trash again. I don't mind!"

Just then Roger came in.

"Hi gang!" He greeted. Everybody stopped at what they were doing. Grimer rushed over to him.

"_Hey Roger buddy!"_ He said. "How's it going?" He was about to put an arm around him when Roger looked at him sternly.

"Please don't touch me." Grimer withdrew his hand.

"Okay! Don't worry, I get that a lot."

"Jake didn't get food today." Leela told him. Jake sighed.

"I said I was sorry okay?"

"Sorry doesn't give us food Jake."

"Doesn't anybody see these sausages hanging around my neck?" Everybody looked at him.

"_Whoa_!" Grimer observed. "Roger, there're _sausages_ around your neck! _Neato!_ Are you going to share?"

"Of course! Unless you want me to let you all starve. I'm cool with that."

"_NO!"_ Everyone said at once.

"_Ah shucks_! You know, this parody is making me a bit OC, but oh well!" He took of the sausages around his neck and threw them on the ground. "There, these sausages will have to do!" Everybody then dug in. They talked as they ate.

"_Mmmm,_ these are great!" Leela observed. Jake looked at Roger.

"So how did you do it man?" Jake wanted to know. "What's the story?"

"_Yeah_!" Dudley added. "We really want to know!"

"Do you really want to know?" Roger asked them.

"_Yeah_!" Everybody said at once.

"Okay I'll tell you. I was cornered." Everyone gasped. "I had no place to hide and no place to run."

"_Oh boy_!" Dudley said to Jake. "This is really getting good!"

"I know!" Jake responded. "This is like PR Stine. I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it!" He shivered to show what he meant.

"Staring into those burning eyes of his and vicious razor-sharp claws, I knew my time has come." Gary watched from the boardwalk. He felt one of the boards getting weak.

"With his blood-dripping fangs, he was getting closer and _closer_! Suddenly…" But Roger didn't get a chance in finishing his story.

At that moment, the boardwalk caved in. Gary fell hard to the floor. Everybody screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_GANG WAY_!" Jake yelled. He started to run.

"_THE SKY IS FALLING_!" Dudley screamed, running in place. "_THE SKY IS FALLING_!" He and Jake bumped into each other.

"_IT'S AN ALIEN_!" Grimer shouted. "AN ALIEN FROM OUTER SPACE! IT CAME TO ABDUCT US LIKE ALIENS DO!" Roger cleared his throat. Grimer looked at him and laughed nervously. "I mean, not _all_ aliens!" Roger smiled.

"It's just a snail." Leela told them.

"A _space _snail?"

"No, it's just an average everyday mollusk." She looked at Gary. "What're you doing here?"

"I was just fallowing this alien." Gary answered. "I wanted part of the sausages I helped him get. I saw him come down here!" Gary looked around until he saw Roger standing in the corner, leaning on a post. "_There_ he is; over there!" All eyes were on Roger now.

"What took you so long kid?" He asked. "Oh that's right, you're a snail."

"_What_?"

"Relax kid." Leela told him. She winked her one eye at him. "You're safe with us now."

"I think you changed some important details when you described him in your anecdote, dude." Jake told Roger. "Vicious razor-sharp claws? I mean, _come on_; I thought you were describing a bobcat or something else beastly in the cat family."

"Don't forget his blood-dripping fangs!" Grimer added. "I did like the blood-dripping fangs!"

"Well he does _meow_ like a cat." Roger admitted. "So you are kind of on the right track there."

"Is that the end of the story?" Dudley wanted to know. "Because continue please! I can fill this new guy in." He looked at Gary. "Here is what happened kid, our leader, Roger was cornered by a…"

"That's okay." Gary told him. "I heard it on the boardwalk."

"Great that you're all up to speed! Now I don't have to explain it. So tell us Roger. What happened next? Did you survive?" The dog did a palm slap in the face. "_Duh_! If you didn't survive, you wouldn't be telling us the story. So, how did you outsmart him?" Roger opened his mouth and was about to speak.

Just then Meowth came in carrying a treasure chest. Roger sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" He said. "I thought I had to tell the mutt the whole story."

"_Hey guys_!" The cat Pokémon greeted. "Wow's it going? Steal any goodies today?" He set the chest on the end table.

"Just the usual." Jake told him. "Handkerchiefs, pocket watches and loaves of bread. No diamonds or anything."

"Just as long as it's enough to satisfy Giovanni." Meowth responded. He looked at Gary. "Who's this fella?"

"Roger found him." Leela replied.

"_Yeah."_ Jake added. "Apparently the "artful Roger" needed help getting sausages."

"_I did not_!" Roger snapped at him. "He wanted them, so I helped him get them, then I ditched him and he followed me here!"

"What's your name?" Meowth asked the snail.

"Gary." Gary answered.

"Well Gary, I'm Meowth," He pointed to each cartoon when he was talking. "That's Leela, Dudley, Grimer, Jake and you already know Roger." He turned back to Gary. "Do you belong to anybody?" Gary shook his head.

"No. Dad died before I was born and Mom died after I was born. I'm an orphan."

"_Awe!"_ Dudley said, his eyes welling with tears. "That's so sad!" He started to cry. "Being an orphan at a young age! Isn't that sad, Roger?" They all looked at him.

"Yeah, it's _so _sad." Roger said sarcastically. "No one deserves to be on orphan like you." Leela glared at him. He acted so much like Bender at times. They all looked at Gary again.

"So sorry to hear that." Jake added. "Having to experience the death of loved ones, that's not fun man. Not fun at all."

"_Yeah_," Grimer agreed. "Who needs a hug?" The blob was about to hug him when Leela stepped into his path.

"I know what's it's like to be an orphan, all alone in the world without a family…but the good news is that I know where my parents are, alive and healthy under the New New York sewers!" She then saw Gary's sad expression. "But I still feel bad for you."

"_Cheer up, kid!"_ Meowth told him. "You're home now!" Gary smiled up at him. Meowth smiled back.

Suddenly, they all heard a honk from outside.

"That's Giovanni!" Meowth informed everybody. He picked up the chest and sighed. "I sure wish that this will make him happy." He left the small hut.

_"Hiya, boss_!" Meowth greeted Giovanni in his limousine. "Nice night out huh?"

"Did you get enough money?" Giovanni wanted to know. Meowth scratched his head, laughing nervously.

"Well, my posse and I stole some stuff."

"Is it worth a lot?"

_"Well_," He gave the chest to his boss. "Here boss; why don't you check and see?" Giovanni grabbed the chest from the hopeful Meowth. He opened it up and looked inside it.

"Well, what do you think?" Giovanni sighed, closing the box.

"It's not enough." Meowth looked ashamed.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Giovanni shoved the chest back into Meowth.

"I don't want your junk!" The chest opened up and all of the contents spilled out. Meowth picked them up and put them back in the chest. "You're not even trying anymore. If you don't give me the money within three days, you'll be sleeping with the Magikarp."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Then Meowth realized what he bent. He went on his knees and begged.

_"But…but… please sir_! Give me another chance! I'll make the money signs in your eyes, just wait and see! Don't make me sleep with the Magikarp. I don't do good in water!" Giovanni sighed.

"You have three days." Meowth looked at his boss.

"_Ah, really_? Only three days? Isn't that kind of short? I mean, why not make it like say a month or two or even three at best!" Giovanni pounded the dashboard.

"You got _three_ days Meowth! Do I make myself clear?" Giovanni's face made Meowth not want to argue with him any further. Persian poked his head out with a hiss.

Meowth's legs wobbled like jelly. He was sweating in fear.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"_Crystal _sir!" The cat Pokémon saluted. "I'll bust all of my nine lives if I have to."

"_Good!_" Giovanni started the engine. "Don't disappoint me!" He drove away. His Persian hissed one last time. Meowth blew a raspberry at Persian.

Meowth picked up the final contents and put them in the chest.

'Don't disappoint me.' He says' 'you'll be sleeping with the Magikarp' He says' Oh, I'll show him! I can be top cat around here!" He sighed. "Oh, what am I saying? Three days? Yeah right, it's hopeless."

When he was done collecting the contents, he closed the lid and went inside.

Roger and the gang were playing _Kings in the Corner_ with Gary for a third time when Meowth came in. They all looked up at the melancholy cat.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Roger piped up and laughed. Leela nudged him. He stopped laughing.

"Roger, please." Meowth said, sitting in the armchair. "I'm not in the mood." The cartoons went over too him.

"What's wrong Meowth?" Dudley wanted to know. "Why so sad?"

_ "Yeah_!" Jake added. "What's eating you buddy? Come on, we're your friends. You can tell us." Meowth sighed and looked at him.

"I have three days to get Giovanni's money or I'm sunk." He answered.

"Ah, so you default on your loan." Jake shrugged. "What's the worst he can do to you?"

"No, I mean he'll literally sink me in the river." Meowth groaned.

"Oh… Yeah, that does sound pretty bad." Jake admitted. "Only three days, huh?"

"_Three days_?" Grimer asked. "Are you sure it's not a month or two or three would be even better. What about a year?"

"No. Just three days." Meowth repeated.

"Oh, well that's too bad because a year or two without paying would be pretty sweet."

"It would be pretty sweet but sadly no. It doesn't work that way."

Gary, feeling sorry for him went and sat in his lap.

"_I'm _here." The snail meowed. Meowth smiled and petted him.

"On the bright side, we're so lucky you came little fella. We never had a snail in the gang before." The snail smiled and purred in his lap_. "Awe_, how cute. I just love that purring sound. I'm so lucky to be a cat Pokémon so I can purr whenever I want to."

He looked at everybody then and stood up. Gary jumped down.

"Okay everybody, bed time! We got a long day of thieving ahead of us! Come on, no dilly-dallying! Good night!"

"_Good night_!" The cartoons said. Everybody went to set up his or her beds.

Dudley circled around on a rug and lied down when he felt comfortable. Leela slept in a hammock. Grimer slept in a corner. Jake and Roger slept on the couch. Meowth shut off the light switch and went upstairs to sleep.

Gary decided to curl up next to Roger. He jumped up on the couch and slept next to him. Roger looked at the now snoozing snail before him. He was about to shove him off when he decided not to.

_ Roger_, He thought to himself. _You are completely going OC in this story_. He closed his eyes. He reopened them seconds later.

_ Oh, what the heck_. _I can't go all OC. It isn't my nature_. He pushed Gary to the floor and fell asleep.

Gary woke up, looked up and realized Roger pushed him off. He didn't care though. He was just happy that he had found a place the he can call home.

"_Get up, get up_!" Meowth shouted, clapping his paws the next morning waking all the cartoons. "You know what today is. It's stealing day!"

"But Meowth," Grimer told him "It's _always_ stealing day!"

"I know. But these next three stealing days are important; my nine lives are at stake here!"

"What about breakfast?" Gary wanted to know. "Mom always told me it's the most important meal of the day."

"Dude, we never forget breakfast." Jake told him.

"_Really?_ Then are we going to get some?"

"Oh don't worry." Grimer reassured him. "You'll get some. We never let a fellow cartoon go starving unless they want to."

"Then how are we going to get it?"

"What the gang does best!" Meowth said. "Steal them of course!" Gary looked confused.

"But isn't stealing wrong?" Meowth laughed.

"You crack me up, you know that kid?" He looked at all of them.

"You didn't care when we stole those sausages." Roger reminded Gary. "So, why now?"

"Well yeah, but now it seems fishy to me.

"_Hey_! Don't you bring the fish into this. He isn't in this parody!"

"Now you listen here," Meowth told them. "I don't want any one of yous to come back unless you have the goodies, you dig? Now, any questions?"

"Yeah!" Roger said. "Why do you say 'you dig?' now?"

"_JUST GO STEAL, STEAL AND STEAL_! _Okay_?"

"Okay, okay; _sheech_!" The cartoons ran off and were on their way.

For breakfast the cartoons stole funnel cakes, biscuits and pastries. Roger then saw Benson carrying a wallet in his hand. He looked at a mango stand. The alien stood up.

"Watch and learn kid." He told Gary. "This is where the _real_ stealing begins."

Gary watched as he went to Benson. Dudley followed him, and distracted Benson by chasing his tail.

"Well that's cute." Benson observed. "Except I've seen it a _thousand_ times!" He got red in the face. Dudley stopped. He whimpered as his ears drooped. He looked up at the angry Benson. "Now out of the way, so I can buy some mangos! Go on, _shoo_!" Suddenly Dudley licked him. "Oh, _gross!"_

Roger then sneakinly took Benson's wallet from his hand and ran off. Dudley ran off too.

"Yeah, you _better_ run!" Benson shouted after Dudley. "Mangy mutt!" He then looked down at his hand and realized his wallet was missing. "Hey, what the? My wallet is missing!"

"You've been robbed!" Private told him, walking towards him Benson looked at the young penguin who pointed at the thieves with his flipper.

_ "You did it!_" Gary congratulated Roger and Dudley. "_You did it_!" The two ran behind a building.

Suddenly, Benson looked at Gary. Gary froze.

"You little sneak!" Benson said. "Steal from me, _huh_? I don't think so. _Help, thief_!" Gary began to run as Chief Bookum chased after him along with Private, Benson and a horde of other cartoons.

It didn't take long until Bookum caught him. Gary squirmed in his grasp.

"Now, now snail." The Chief said. "Come on, settle down. I'm going to take you to the pound."

"_No_!" A voice rang out. They all looked up at a young SpongeBob. The little sponge stepped forward.

_"Now SpongeBob_," The Chief began with the still squirmy snail. "I got to take him so he won't cause any more problems. You saw what he did."

"No he didn't. I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes. A grey alien did while a dog distracted Gumball Machine Guy." Benson felt insulted.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. Everybody looked at him. "I have a name you know. It's _Benson_, not 'Gumball Machine Guy'! Patrick tried to push a dollar bill into him.

"I'm _not_ a gum ball machine!" Patrick backed away slowly, putting the dollar in his pocket. The cartoons looked back at the chief.

"Are you sure?" Chief Bookum continued.

"_Positive!" _SpongeBob said_._

"Well okay, but I still got to take this snail to the pound. It's for his own good." He was about to talk to his dispatcher when the little sponge blurted out.

"Don't do that; he's _my_ snail!" He looked at him. So did Gary and everybody else. What was this sponge talking about? He already had a home with the pickpockets.

"_Really_?" Chief Bookum asked. "What's his name?" It didn't take long for SpongeBob to decide.

"His name's Gary."

The Chief looked at the sponge in disbelief. He stood up and sighed. He gave Gary to SpongeBob. The sponge grabbed him and hugged his new pet.

"Young sponge, you are very lucky. If it were another officer out here, he would've gone straight to the pound, no exceptions. Now keep that snail in sight when you take him out at all times, all right?"

"_Will do_ Chief and thank you!"

"_What?"_ Benson asked, getting red in the face again. "But you _got_ to take that snail away to the pound! You just _got_ to!"

"Now, now Benson. I know you're upset, but just look at the two." They looked as the sponge laughed and hugged Gary affectionately. "The two are like two peas in a pod. I just can't bear to have them split up."

"Oh what a sight to see owner and pet reunited." Private agreed. "It's such a heart warming sight."

_"Yeah_!" Rico added.

"Now Gary." SpongeBob told the snail. "Let's go home." The sponge started to walk home. Gary tried to escape but the sponge wouldn't let him.

"What do we do now?" Dudley asked Roger. "That cheese fella has Gary."

"Well, I was going to say to leave him but I guess we can't do that."

_"Right_!" Jake agreed. "We can't leave him. He's part of the family now."

"Fine then. You go follow him. Grimer, Dudley, Leela and I will go warn Meowth." Jake saluted.

"Roger that, Roger."

So off they went on their separate ways. Roger, Dudley, Grimer and Leela to warn Meowth and Jake following SpongeBob and Gary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gary was eating Snailnip from his new bowl.

"I can't believe my parents let me keep you!" SpongeBob said. He then scratched Gary's chin. "I love you already! I can tell already that we'll be good company."

"Meow." Gary agreed, enjoying the scratch.

"I don't have school tomorrow since it's Sunday, so how about you and me go to the park and stuff, so we can bond? Patrick and I can teach you how to Jellyfish! What do you say?"

"Meow!"

_"Great!"_

From the window, Jake was spying on them.

"I got to tell the gang about this!" Jake said, and then dashed off.

_"What_?" Meowth wanted to know as soon as Roger told him the news. "Gary's gone? How could you let Gary slip away from you? He's a _snail _for crying out loud! Giovanni is going to make me swim with the Magikarp if I don't give him any more money. I need him; he's part of the posse!"

"I'm _sorry_!" Roger apologized.

"Jake is going after them." Leela told him.

"Well that's good." Just then, Jake came bursting through the doggy door.

_"Guys!_" He shouted. "I found where the sponge that took Gary lives!"

"_Grimetastic!"_ Grimer said. "A rescue mission!"

_ "Okay_," Meowth said. "Let's go! The sooner we have Gary the better!"

"Can't! The sponge will be taking him places. We can go the next day when the sponge is at school."

_"Perfect_! You guys will go _then_! We just have to steal _extra_ tomorrow!"

"Can't we steal him when the sponge is asleep?" Roger asked.

"_Nah_, it's better the next day." Meowth told him.

"But we can take the risk!" Dudley said.

_"Nah_, I'd better take him Monday."

"No, really, we can sneak in at night when everyone's sleeping…"

_"WE'LL STEAL HIM MONDAY_!" Dudley cowered in fear. Jake laughed.

"What _irony_!" Jake laughed. "A dog afraid of a cat!" Meowth gave Jake a look that made him stop and shiver.

"Any more complaints?" The gang shook their heads. "Good, then Monday it is."

The next day, SpongeBob and Gary spent the whole day together. SpongeBob taught him to Jellyfish with Patrick, they had lunch there, went to the park, had ice cream, went on a boat and Ponyta ride and went to Pet Brilliance. They even rode on the back of a stagecoach led by a Ponyta.

"I had the most fun today Gary!" SpongeBob told him in his room that night. "Didn't you?"

"Meow." He meowed.

"It was the best day ever!" He scratched his pet's chin. "And you made it fun!"

"Meow."

"I feel so alive that I just want to sing!" And so SpongeBob started his song.

"_You and I together at last_," He sang.

"_It all happened so fast_

_Together is where we belong_

_For this is the you and me song!_

_We're like two peas in a husk_." He patted the snail's head.

"_Because you are now my mollusk_." He let go to pick him up and to dance around the room.

"_We'll be a good team_

_It'll be like living a dream_

_You and me will live in harmony_

_Now that we are a finally a family_

_Together, where we belong_

_For this is the you and me song_

_You will always be in my heart_

_Now that's my favorite part_

_It's been so long_

_Together finally is where we belong_

_For this is the you and me song_!" He set him on the newspaper and hopped onto his own bed.

"Well_, night Gary_! Don't let the sea bugs bite!" And with that, SpongeBob turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.

_This is home_! Gary thought to himself. _I'm never leaving this place!_ And with that, he too closed his eyes and went to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants felt proud and shut off the light switch.

"_Okay_!" Jake told his friends the next day at three in the afternoon. They were all in front of the Squarepants' house. "Now we got here late, but at least we made it."

"_Great_!" Roger said. "Now we don't know when they'll be back, so we go in, snatch the snail and then we high tail it out of there! _Understand?_"

"_Yes sir_!" They saluted. Roger laughed.

"You kiddie cartoons plus Leela are all taking orders from me; I _love_ it!" They all went inside.

Once inside, Jake went right away to the fridge. Leela went to him followed by Dudley and Roger. Grimer went upstairs.

"_Jake_," Leela started. "We got a mission to do, remember? This is no time for snacks!"

"I know, I'm just raiding their fridge is all. I just figured since we're here, why not?"

"While you're in there," Dudley told him. "Can you give me a bone to chew on?"

"There aren't any bones in here."

"Oh, then there're shoes in the coatroom. I'll go chew on one of those." He was about to go when Roger stopped him.

"_No!"_ He snapped. They all looked at him. "I'm in control now. As much as I want to stay here and rob this house of all valuables, we can't. We have one mission and one mission only, to go find the snail, rescue him and get out of here. We can rob this place later if we have to." Jake sighed and shut the fridge door.

"I guess you're right." Just then, they heard Grimer call from upstairs.

"_I found him_!"

They met Grimer in SpongeBob's room. Gary was sleeping on the newspapers.

"_Aw…_" Leela awed. "Look at him Roger. Let's forget the whole thing."

"_No_!" Roger told her. "We got to take him and by gosh, we are!" He then laughed to himself. "Look at me, sounding so heroic and bossy. Stan will love me for this."

"Okay then." Jake said. He took off SpongeBob's bedcovers. Gary then woke up as soon as Jake wrapped it around him.

"_What_?" Gary asked. When Jake got done, he held it like a bag.

"Okay, let's blow this joint!"

The gang ran out the house, only Jake ran slowly due to the weight of the bag. It wasn't until they ran past a bike shop when Jake shouted out.

"_Wait!"_ The yellow dog panted. They stopped and looked at him. "This bag…is….tiring me out! Let's just take these bikes." They agreed and took a bike with a basket and two regular bikes.

Grimer and Jake, who shrunk himself so he could fit, were in the basket of the bike with the bed cover bag that contained Gary. Leela was driving it. Roger and Dudley rode on bikes behind her.

It was nearly dark when they got back to their hideout. They got off and parked the bikes outside. Jake got back to his normal size and they all went in. They dumped Gary on the floor.

"What's going on you guys?" A confused Gary wanted to know. "I-I don't understand."

"We saved you!" Dudley told him, proudly. "We rescued you from those horrible sponges!"

"_But…but_…" Jake looked at him confused.

"Dude, are you okay?" He questioned.

"I want to go home!"

"But you _are_ home."

"_No, no_, I was happy there."

"What do you mean?" Grimer asked. "Don't you like ol' pal Grimer and the rest anymore?"

"Well yeah, I like each one of you. But there was this little sponge who loves me and…I just want to go back."

"I don't get it." Dudley said. "Were we on a rescue mission or did we just do snailnapping?"

"Oh Roger," Leela told him. "I knew we shouldn't have taken him."

"This place isn't good enough for you!" Roger snapped.

"No, it's just… _Please _Roger!"

"Then _leave!_" And with that, Roger stormed to the corner, folding his arms across his chest.

"But, he just got here." Dudley pointed out.

"No one's stopping you." Roger said, ignoring Dudley.

"Lighten _up_, will you?"" Jake told him.

"_No_! You kiddie cartoons are always the same; always wanting that 'perfect' family. Gary is a bad one like his parents were!" Everyone gasped. Gary looked at him.

"What did you say about my parents?" Roger looked at him.

"You heard me! I said your parents were bad ones; you're lucky they're gone. You probably got your stubbornness from them." With that, the snail hissed at him and pounced on him with great force. The rest of the gang gasped again.

"_OH, DEAR MAMA_!" Gary pinned him to the ground.

"_TAKE IT BACK_!" Gary yelled. Roger screamed as Gary wrestled him.

"_Whoa_!" Jake observed. "A snail fighting an alien. I don't think I seen this before!"

"Neither have I." Dudley agreed. "Should we stop this?"

"Yeah, probably."

Meowth came down then. When he saw the fight, he quickly pulled Gary off. Gary snarled. Roger breathed heavily.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa_!" He said. _"Time- out_!" He put Gary on the ground. "Now, would anyone tell me _what_ was going on?"

"That psycho snail tried to _kill _me!" Roger blurted.

"Only because he said something mean about my parents!" The snail said.

"Well it's true."

"_No it's not_!" Gary was about to go at again when Meowth stopped him.

"_Knock it off _guys!" He told them. "We don't have time for this. You are stealing buddies. Now make up!" Gary glared at Roger who didn't say anything. "_Roger!"_ Roger sighed.

"Sorry snail."

"See that wasn't too hard, was it?""

"Sorry that your parents were bad ones!" He then left. Gary just stayed there, hating Roger. Meowth laughed and went to Gary.

"Once an adult cartoon, always an adult cartoon, right Gary?"

"Right." Gary agreed, still glaring at Roger.

"So, are you alright? Did those punk sponges hurt you?" Gary looked at him.

"_No, no_, not at all!"

"Gary wants to go back." Leela spoke.

"_What_? Is this true?"

"Yes." Gary admitted.

"I'm afraid you can't go back."

"But, please, that little sponge loves me!"

"You got to stay here and steal. This is the life you chose when you joined us, remember?"

"Look I'm sorry, but I got to go back."

"_No!_ You got to stay here."

"But, _why?_ I'll still come and visit, just let me go live with my new family."

"Gary, _no!_ _This_ is your family, not them, _us_!"

"_Please_ Meowth, if you just let me explain…"

"You'll live here and that's that."

"_But..but_…"

"No buts; end of discussion!"

"If you just let me explain…"

"_I SAID END OF DISCUSSION_!"

Gary, with tears in his eyes, bolted for the front porch. Leela, Dudley, Jake and Grimer followed.

Outside, Gary cried and cried. Then he looked up a twinkly nighttime starLeela, Dudley, Jake and Grimer hid behind one side of the long sliding door to watch. Roger watched from the opposite side.

"Oh mom, dad!" Gary sobbed at the star. "I'm lost! Tell me which life should I chose. It is here as a pickpocket or with SpongeBob? Tell me! Where do I belong?" And with that Gary began to sing.

"_Is this my home_?" Gary began.

"_Oh no!"_ Roger said. "Not another orphan song!"

"_A place to call my own?_

_Is this the love_

_With the family I've been dreaming of?_

"_Is my search for a family done?_

_Are you smiling down at me from high above?_

_I can't decide_

_Who is on my side,_

_Now that you are gone_

_SpongeBob and I, we were such a happy pair _

_Why doesn't anyone care?_

_I am still depressed_

_Will I again feel happiness,_

_Now that you are gone?_

_Everybody needs a home_

_A place to call their own_

_So please tell me,_

_Is this my home?"_

After Gary was done singing, he curled up and cried some more. Leela, Jake, Dudley and Grimer all had tears in their eyes.

"Poor Gary." Jake observed.

"Why does emotional scenes like this always make my eyes water?" Dudley sniffed.

"Because it's sad." Grimer told him. "Songs like this one just makes the feeling more powerful."

"That's it!" Leela told them. They looked at her.

"What's it?" Jake wondered out loud.

"We got to help!"

"_What?_!" They all asked at once, confused.

"I want to help him find SpongeBob. I was sad when I found out I was an orphan, feeling like no one will ever love me; I don't want the same fate for Gary. He needs a family."

"But Miss Leela," Grimer piped up. "We're his family!"

"But that's not enough. He needs a family where he feels like he truly belongs there." Dudley cocked his head.

"Okay, but _how_?"

They all gathered in a circle as Leela told them the plan. Roger came up to them. They all stopped and looked at him.

"I know this sounds dumb," He began. "Coming from me that is, but can I join in your circle and be a part of your plan, that is if I like it, which I probably won't. I just hate being left out." Leela nodded and gestured him to join them. Roger cheered. _"Yay_!" He came in and Leela started up again.

The Squarepants family has printed "Missing Snail' flyers. Mr. Squarepants and SpongeBob were out looking for him and posting the flyers all over in the process. They called and called. Mr. Squarepants looked down at his son.

"It's getting late son," He told him. "We can continue some other time."

"Okay." SpongeBob decided sadly. "But I probably won't do so good in school tomorrow knowing that Gary's gone. I feel like I should skip it just to look for him."

"I know son but you got to go. I'll look for him on my way to work tomorrow and if I find him, I'll call you right away. I'll tell your mom to do the same." SpongeBob brightened a little and hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad." He sniffed. "You always know what to say."

"Anything to make you happy son." The two sponges then left for home.

It was nearly midnight, when Meowth kicked softly at a sleeping Gary. Gary awoke and looked up at him. Giovanni was with him.

"Come on kid." He told him. "You're going on a little heist trip."

"Now this is the house you're going to steal from." Meowth told him once they neared the house. Gary looked up at it and felt sick to his stomach. They were about to steal from SpongeBob's house!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"No, no, no!"_ Gary protested. "I can't steal from SpongeBob! I'm sure there's other houses to steal from, but not here; any house but this one!" Giovanni looked sternly at Meowth.

_"Meowth_!" He barked. "Remember, this is your last chance! If Gary doesn't steal from this house; you are done for!" Meowth laughed nervously as he fumbled with his paws.

"This is the snail's first time stealing from a house boss." Meowth told his superior. "I'm sure he's just nervous." Meowth laughed. Giovanni gave him a mean look; he then stopped and sighed.

"Sorry kid." He told the snail. "But you got to steal from this house whether you like it or not." He picked him up and carried him to the house.

_"NO_!" Gary screamed. Meowth set him down when they were by some bushes.

"Kid, do you _want_ to wake up the dead?

"No, but I'll call anyone and tell them what you're forcing me to do!" He tried calling. "_HELP, HELP, A SCARY MAN AND A MEOWTH IS_…" But before he shouted more, Meowth threw him in the (fortunately) open window.

"Kid, you are _ruining_ this perfect scheme! Now _go,_ stealing awaits!" Gary sighed, knowing there was no turning back. He looked around. His gaze then froze as he saw his food bowl.

"I can't steal from my owner." He said. "What kind of loving pet would I be?"

Giovanni tapped his foot.

"I don't see any stealing." He said to the cat Pokémon. Meowth did his nervous laugh again.

"He will boss." He reassured him. "You just have to give him time and patience. He is a snail after all. Going slow in in his nature." Then to Gary from the window he whispered loudly. "_GET GOING KID_!"

Gary sighed again and slithered out of the kitchen. He then stopped as he saw a picture frame on an end table to his left. He went to it and looked at the picture. It was of his owner cradling him in his arms.

Then SpongeBob's voice came into Gary's head; "I can tell already that we'll be good company!" The words 'good company' repeated over and over in his head. Gary then looked determined.

"I can't do this!" He told himself. "No matter what Meowth and Giovanni say, I can't steal from my owner; I just can't!" Then he took a deep breath and mewed loudly.

"What is he _doing_?" Giovanni asked from outside.

"I think he's calling for help." Meowth told him. Giovanni then picked him up and threw him in. He looked back at his boss.

"_Stop him_!" He whispered loudly. Meowth got to his feet and picked up Gary at the foot of the stairs. The Squarepants' all came out of their rooms.

"What is it Dad?" SpongeBob wanted to know. He then saw his beloved pet in Meowth's arms. "_Gary_?"

"_MEOW!"_ Gary cried out as he was being carried out by Meowth.

Meowth quickly shoved Gary out of the window. Giovanni caught him. The cat Pokémon then tried to get out himself. Before he could slip down, Giovanni grabbed him.

As soon as Meowth was back on his feet, they ran as fast as they could to their hideout.

Leela and Dudley saw everything! They were hiding behind a nearby bush.

"We need to tell the police and lead them to the hideout." She said. "Come on!"

"_Right!_" Dudley agreed. They went out from the bushes and went to gather up an angry mob.

"Okay Leela," Chief Bookum told her. "Lead us to the hideout!"

"It's this way!" Leela explained. _"Follow me_!" She went in the direction of the hideout followed by Dudley, the Squarepants, Officer Jenny with her Ghastly and a crowd of cartoons, most with torches and pitchforks. Everyone was in their PJs.

Roger, Jake and Grimer were playing Trouble when Meowth, Giovanni and Gary came back.

"You're back early." Roger pointed out. "Care to explain?" Gary, Giovani and Meowth went to them.

"Gary foolishy ruined the heist!" Meowth told them.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Giovanni looked around.

"Where's Leela and Dudley?" He wanted to know.

"They went to tell the police what you're doing." Roger exclaimed. He then realized what he just said.

_"Way_ to go!" Jake told him. "You just blew our secret."

"Did I just say that?"" Roger said quickly. _"No_! The police _aren't_ coming; that was a joke! Dudley and Leela are just out for a stroll." He faked a laugh. "Boy, did I fool you guys good thinking that the police are coming for us!"

_"Good_ one Roger!" Grimer complimented him. He laughed with Roger as well as Jake.

Suddenly, Leela and Dudley burst through the door. Leela ran to the window and shouted down.

"They're up here!" She called. Giovanni pulled at her ponytail. She screamed

_"Leela_!" Giovanni scolded her. "What on earth do you think you're _doing_? Do you have any idea on what you've _done_?"

"Yes!" Leela answered. "And I'm very proud of myself; I'm doing what should've been done long ago, helping Gary."

"_What?"_

"You heard me! What we've been doing is wrong! I'm helping Gary and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Giovanni slapped her. The gang gasped.

"You know," Roger told her. "You're lucky that was only a slap, because in the real version, you'd be brutally beaten to death." Meowth came up to him.

"You know," He stated. "Maybe Leela's right. It's wrong to keep Gary here, he's not the stealing type. Maybe we should take him home and continue to steal without him." Giovanni grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"We're keeping him!" He said gruffly. "And by the way, you no longer work for me!" He went to the window and threw him in the water down below. _SPLASH!_ Giovanni chuckled. "I hope you enjoy your night sleeping with the Magikarp!"

"_I CAN'T SWIM; I CAN'T SWIM_!" Meowth yelled, flailing his paws. Then he stood still in the water. "Well, at least they're all just Magikarp." Then, one by one all of the Magikarp evolved into vicious, mean-looking Gyarados! Meowth gulped in fear. "Guess I spoke too soon." The cat Pokémon screamed for help as they all roared at him.

A Gyrados then swam under him and catapulted him out of the water with its head. Meowth flung into the sky. "Looks like Meowth is…" He then crashed on the side of the hideout. "Never mind." He fell and then fainted.

"There goes our leader." Roger observed from the now shattered window.

Giovanni then stormed onto the roof with a struggling Gary. The gang, plus Leela who just got up, followed Giovanni out onto the roof. The angry mob gasped as they saw Giovanni and Gary on the roof, but none were more horrified then SpongeBob. Perry looked in fear as he saw his friend with Giovanni.

_"GARY_!" SpongeBob yelled.

Gary slipped from his grasp and ran up the roof. Giovanni ran after him.

"Oh no you _don't!"_ Jake piped up. He then stretched his body to trip Giovanni. Giovanni tripped. Jake went back to normal.

"_Bullseye_!" He cheered. Giovanni then got right back up and resumed chasing Gary. Gary ran but Giovanni was too fast. He picked Gary up. He threw Gary against a flagpole. He went to the pole, careful not to fall, and started to untie the cord.

Gary then leaped on him and bit his hand.

_"OW_!" Giovanni yelped. He tried to shake Gary off. "Get off of me you little urchin!" He managed to throw Gary off. Gary landed near the broken window.

"We got to do something!" Leela told her friends.

_"Grimy goo_!" Grimer cried. He released his sludge bomb. Goo splatted all over.

Once the rope was untied, Giovanni stood up. He went towards Gary.

"Okay snail." He said. "I'm tired of your games; time to come with me!" He was about to grab him when he slipped and rolled off.

He grabbed onto the eave. He struggled to get up. Roger went to him.

_"Roger_!" He cried. "Please; help me! I may not be able to hold on much longer!"'

_"Hmmm_," Roger pondered to himself. "Should I or shouldn't I?" Then his two imaginary consciences appeared. His devil on his right and his other devil on his left.

"Pull him up!" His right told him. "Then Giovanni will keep Gary, turn him into his slave and make him miserable for the rest of his life."

"What he said!" The other agreed.

"May I just say one thing first?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, alright." The first one answered.

"Sure, fire away." The seconded one replied.

"I think it's so cool that I have devil consciences like Stitch has. And BTW, I thought the audience seeing a character's consciences appear on their shoulders was a kiddie cartoon thing."

"No, it can also be an adult cartoon thing too." The first told him.

_"Yeah_." The second agreed. "You can't let the kid cartoons to have all the fun."

"I suppose you have a point there." Roger stated. Grimer looked at Leela.

_"Ah Miss Leela_," He said. "Who is he talking to?"

"I have no idea." Leela told him, and then went to the alien.

"Most likely his invisible consciences." Jake told the Pokémon. "Every cartoon has one of those. They only appear when cartoons have a choice to make."

"_Roger._" Leela told him. _"Roger_." She then tapped him on the shoulder. _"Roger_!"

Startled, Roger pushed Giovanni off. Giovanni screamed to his doom.

"You see what you made me do?" Roger snapped at her. "You made me the hero by pushing him, the antagonist of this story! How could you! Do you even know who I am?"

Chief Bookum and Officer Jenny caught Giovanni in a trampoline. Roger's devils screamed as two puppies appeared. They both licked their new owners.

"What just happened?" Roger asked them.

"Don't you see?" The first one said. "Every time you do good, a devil gets a puppy."

_"_I_ HATE _PUPPIES AND KITTIES!" The second one screamed.

_"YEAH_ AND _EVERYTHING_ CUTE AND NIIIIICE!" They both disappeared.

"Well," Roger observed. "That was random and weird."

The officers put Giovanni in the car. Chief Bookum went to get Gary down from the roof. When he was down, he gave the snail back to SpongeBob.

"Here you go, SpongeBob." The officer said.

"Thanks Chief!" He thanked and then hugged his pet. "Oh Gary; I'm so glad I have you in my arms again!" Gary smiled.

"_Meow_." He mewed and then purred. Everyone aahhed.

"_Awe_!" Private cooed. "Again, this just melts my heart."

"_Yeah_!" Rico agreed with a sigh.

"Isn't that sweet Perry?" Phineas asked his pet.

"Yes." Ferb agreed. "Yes it is"

When Gary saw his friends who all were out of the house, even Meowth, he hopped down and slithered over to them. Roger went to Chief Bookum.

"Going to say goodbye to your friends Gary?" SpongeBob asked. "Okay, don't be long!" Gary smiled at his friends while his owner and Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants talked to the two officers.

"Thanks," Gary told them. "For without you guys, I would have never met SpongeBob. You guys are true friends. I'm sure going to miss all of you." Next he looked at Roger who just came back. Roger hid a wallet behind his back.

"And thank you Roger for pushing him off the roof so he could be arrested."

"I did no good deed!" Roger said. "My hands just slipped."

"Well whether you meant to or not, thank you anyway. You are pretty good for an adult cartoon."

_"Humph, whatever_." Gary then purred against him.

_"Awe_," Leela admired. "What do you say?" Roger looked down at the snail and pushed him away.

_"Knock it off_." He said. The snail looked at him. Roger just sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for calling your parents bad ones. _Happy now_?" Gary purred against his side again. Roger shoved him off again.

_"Quit it;_ I _can't_ be nice. It'll ruin my reputation." Gary then went to his family and they left. The officers drove off in their cars. The other cartoons left as well.

_"See_?" Leela told Roger. "Being nice doesn't hurt."

"Unless you're Roger." Jake reminded her. Meowth then noticed the wallet in the alien's hands.

"You stole that after all of that?" Meowth wanted to know. "I'm so proud of you."

_"That's_ the Roger we know and kind of love!" Grimer said.

_"Yup_!" The alien agreed as they all walked under the stars back towards their hideout. "Once you're the artful Roger, you're _always_ the artful Roger."


End file.
